21 Września 2011
TVP 1 04:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5487 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5487); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata: 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41 Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30, 8.00 Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34, 8.05, STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2234; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Budzik - Malarz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 12 - Gryzonie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zdrowo z Jedynką - Choroba Alzheimera - kim byłem i kim jestem; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Zdrowie Europejczyków - Gruźlica. Zmora powraca. (Health in Europe.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Mam przepis na...; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Inteligencja zwierząt - mądre z natury - . 1 (Animal Intelligence - Natural Clever); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 13:15 Natura w Jedynce - Inteligencja zwierząt - mądre z natury - . 2 (Animal Intelligence - Natural Clever); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 13:55 Plebania - odc. 1736; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Klan - odc. 2124 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Lubię to!; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5488 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5488); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Gość Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1737; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Klan - odc. 2125 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Pogodni - odc. 55; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2235; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - To Timmy! - Timmy chce beret, odc. 8 (Timmy Wants The Beret); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:30 Pacyfik - odc. 2/10 (The Pacific - ep. 2) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Rezydencja - odc. 7 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Wybory Polaków; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Pogodni - odc. 55; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Licencja na film - Dziewczyna na plusie (Girl Positive); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Peter Werner; wyk.:Jennie Garth, Andrea Bowen, Nathan Anderson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Pacyfik - odc. 2/10 (The Pacific - ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Dziewiąte wrota (Ninth Gate); horror kraj prod.Francja, USA (1999); reż.:Roman Polański; wyk.:Johnny Depp, Emmanuelle Seigner, Frank Langella, Lena Olin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Notacje - Teodor Szumowski. Wszystko jeszcze może wrócić; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 33 Pieniądze to wszystko; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Egzamin z życia - odc. 68; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 264 Bolesna nieśmiałość; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Obok nas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pogodni - odc. 55; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Chaim Rumkowski kolaborant czy wybawca część 2; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/66; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 28 Piękna nieznajoma; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 620 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Szansa na Sukces - Zespół Genesis; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 849; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Poziom 2.0 - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/66; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 11; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Polska bez fikcji - Konkurs; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Polska bez fikcji - PRL de Luxe; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 621 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 31 "Urodziny Kacperka" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 32 "Ciągle głodni" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino na maksa - Niezniszczalny (Unbreakable); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:M. Night Shyamalan; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Samuel L. Johnson, Robin Wright Penn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Pogodni - odc. 55; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. IX, odc. 15/24 (Crime Scene Investigation IX, ep. 915); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 135 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 3 "Unwritten"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Pitbull - odc. 29; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Pitbull - odc. 30; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 13; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Polska bez fikcji - Decrescendo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 4:50 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 5:00 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:50 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 6:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 81, Meksyk 2006 7:20 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 11, USA 1987 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 73, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 61, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 12, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dennis Rozrabiaka - odc. 22, serial animowany, USA 1986 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Na południe - odc. 62, Kanada, USA 1994 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 12, USA 1987 17:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 49, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 17:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 18, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 18:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 13, Meksyk 2010 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 74, Meksyk 2010 20:00 Leon zawodowiec - dramat sensacyjny, Francja, USA 1994 22:25 Klątwa talizmanu - horror, USA 2001 00:20 Cudotwórca - komediodramat, USA 1992 2:35 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:45 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:35 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 4:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Palce lizać - odc. 7/9 - Kontrola; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Szansa na Sukces - Wawele; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 49; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Paziowie - odc .1; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.19, 10.22 Panorama: 9:37 Pogoda: 9.01, 10.14; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 441 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1725; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 263* Ty i ja; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 3/12; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (67); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Ludzkie sprawy - 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Opole 2009 na bis /9/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kultura, Głupcze (2); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1725; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Palce lizać - odc. 7/9 - Kontrola - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 14/20 - Mechaniczne zamki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Ja wam pokażę! - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Denis Delic; wyk.:Grażyna Wolszczak, Maria Niklińska, Marta Lipińska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanka Bielicka, Cezary Pazura, Paweł Delag, Agnieszka Pilaszewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 441 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Wybory Polaków; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1725; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 14/20 - Mechaniczne zamki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 44 - Zatrute wino; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 441; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wybory Polaków; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Lubię to! - odc. 2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 4fun.TV 6:00 Popbudzik. Data urodzenia 7:00 Popbudzik. Parowanie 8:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Popbudzik. Data urodzenia 10:00 Top tygodnia 11:00 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:30 Parowanie 12:00 Dance lista 13:00 Jaka średnia 13:30 Kocha, lubi, szanuje 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Data urodzenia 15:30 Kto Cię kocha 16:00 Parowanie 16:30 Jaka średnia 17:00 Top 10 18:00 Power Hour 19:00 Polska Top Lista 20:00 Non Stop Fresh 21:00 Best of polskie hity 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny 4fun Rebel:tv 6:00 Morning Shot 10:00 Rockfiler, Rammstein 11:00 No More Plastic 13:00 Nu Shouts Chart 14:00 No More Plastic 16:00 All Time Killers 17:00 No More Plastic 18:00 Nu Shouts/Czat 19:00 Polish Power 20:00 Kapitan Bomba i przyjaciele 21:00 No More Plastic 22:00 Alternativi 0:00 Suck My Duck iTV 5:00 Hot aerobic 5:10 Zibo-special-lista 5:50 Hot aerobic 6:00 Short Cut 6:20 Discostacja 7:35 Telesprzedaż 9:05 Kliper Disco 10:00 Disco-Budzik 10:50 Zwariowane zdania 11:00 Split 11:30 Ona i on 12:00 Ezo TV 15:00 Ślub za trzy tysiące 15:50 VideoBlog 16:00 Piękna Polka 16:35 Makijaż gwiazd 16:40 PitBulek 16:50 VideoBlog 17:00 Discostacja 18:10 Short Cut 18:30 Zibo-special-lista 19:10 Wakacje w rytmie dance 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rebel:tv z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku